


Touch and Go

by accol



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Breathplay, Double Penetration, Hand Jobs, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accol/pseuds/accol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cabin Pressure drabbles originally posted at fivesentencesmut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch and Go

_Anonymous asked: Martin/Douglas, sex in the place that Martin feels safest in; the plane._

“Oh, oh… ok, seven thousand six hundred liters, one thousand four hundred kilopascal,” Martin muttered as Douglas’ warm hand slowly stroked along his length. “OH! Yes, do that bit with the twist again.”

“Martin, are you reciting airplane maintenance figures? While I am giving you a handjob? On the flight deck?”

Douglas’ hand tightened and Martin squeezed his eyes shut hard, lips moving silently as he named off more of GERTI’s specifications just so he wouldn’t embarrass himself by coming too soon… already it was touch and go with the nearly magical things Douglas was doing. Martin refused to look down because he knew that’d be the end of it; he’d lose it to see Douglas’ fingers wrapped about him, pulling back his foreskin and then pushing it up again to torture him. 

“Bloody hell, of course you have to be good at this too,” Martin gritted out in the moment before his come looped across the leg of his flight uniform… and he couldn’t be arsed to care.

****

_umbrellaaddict asked: Douglas/Martin, breath play!_

Martin didn’t have hobbies outside of flying and Gertie and attempting to dodge Douglas’ dry sarcasm… and Douglas knew it. 

“Martin, must I show you how to do everything?” Douglas’ voice dripped less with sarcasm than a hungry sort of sound, something that made Martin feel massively out of practice, he would _try_ though. 

He looked at Douglas through his lashes and wrapped the plastic cord of the air mask about his neck gently, cleared his throat, and said, “Yes, please… _Captain_ Richardson, I think it’s best if you do show me.”

“Oh, sneaky boy,” Douglas smiled, fist closing about the cord and easing it tighter.

****

_Anonymous asked: Arthur/Martin, Arthur makes sure Martin always feels on top of the world when they’re together._

“Can I get you anything?” Arthur asked, his voice coming out a bit ragged and panting.

Martin swept a lock of his fringe away from his eyes. “Now? Er… no, I suppose not,” he replied, his own breath puffing over Arthur’s back in a way that made Arthur shiver with pleasure. “Just keep up, um, doing what it is that you’re doing.”

“Ok. I just wanted to check, you know, if you needed… I dunno, a cup of tea. Whatever I can do to make the experience—”

Martin went faster and Arthur’s words trailed off. “Well,” Martin said against the back of Arthur’s shoulder, “Or would you maybe be interested in going to the Duxford Air Museum with me?”

****

_Anonymous asked: ArthurXMartinXDouglas, Martin reflects on how each of them take care of him_

Martin had never met two men more dissimilar. Arthur would enthusiastically try anything, no matter how kinky and profane, if it made Arthur happy; and Douglas would try absolutely nothing that he didn’t come up with himself. Fortunately, Douglas had the absolutely wonderful idea that the three of them should use Carolyn’s credit card (which Douglas had pilfered somewhere over the Pyrenees) to get the Honeymoon Suite at the Ibiza Airport Mariott and proceed to defile Arthur in front of open balcony windows. 

Whilst Arthur commented on the lovely view of the palm trees and the ocean sunset, Martin pushed into him alongside Douglas and they fucked themselves rather silly. Perhaps Arthur and Douglas weren’t so much dissimilar as they were complementary, and Martin wasn’t about to turn down a complimentary fuck… not on his salary.


End file.
